


Пять минут до взрыва

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А в Лагосе всё пошло не так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять минут до взрыва

**Author's Note:**

> marina_ri, которая горит даже во сне - со всей моей любовью

А в Лагосе всё пошло не так. Хотя Стив до последнего был уверен, что команда сработана и знает, что делать, план был четким, а задачи кристально ясными. Он учел все — даже вероятность того, что Ванда перестанет контролировать свои способности, а у Сокола откажет движок. Он учёл даже Железного Человека, который явился на базу и заявил, что пойдет с ними — за четыре дня до операции. Вид у Тони при этом был такой, будто он месяц не спал и неделю пил — и это Стив учел тоже. Чего он не учел — так это того что замешкается, зависнет на две секунды в абсолютной тишине и пустоте, где был только оскал Брока Рамлоу и хриплое «Баки Барнс».

Железный Человек рванулся было навстречу живой бомбе, которую Ванда метнула в стеклянную стену — но не успел. Последнее, что Стив увидел — как Тони снесло взрывом в сторону. И больше Стив его не видел — до тех пор, пока его в когтях не притащил Сокол: броня на правой руке оплавилась, на боку — промята, вдавлена прямо в тело. Стив бросился помочь, положил руку на костюм — и отнял ее скользкой и красной.

— Тони, ты ранен.

— Я в курсе, спасибо. Какого черта случилось, Роджерс? — прохрипел Тони.

Стив только покачал головой. Он не знал, что ответить.

Полет обратно сильно напоминает тот, что случился с ними год назад, во времена Альтрона. Хотя Стив не помнит точно всех деталей (зато до сих пор помнит, какого цвета были цветы на платье Пегги) — он уверен, что было как-то так же: давящая тишина, потерянные лица. Ванда кутается в черную спортивную кофту Пьетро, которую всегда берет с собой, когда ей предстоит что-то сложное — тренировки, выход в торопливый Нью-Йорк или на первую в жизни миссию. Её кожа бледная, глаза лихорадочно сверкают, и выглядит она сейчас ровно на свои шестнадцать лет, так что Стив чувствует сильнейший укол вины. В его время шестнадцать считалось достаточно зрелым возрастом, но в этом мире Ванда была всего лишь ребенком... и если честно, в его — тоже. Стой он на разбитой брусчатке Бруклина 1939 года — он ни за что не позволил бы втянуть девчонку в такое.

Наташа хлопочет над Тони. Оплавленную броню пришлось срезать, и теперь Романофф обрабатывает ожоги на руках Старка, а тот шипит и матерится сквозь зубы, и это тоже напоминает прошлое, старые времена, когда Стив мотался по лесам и горам в поисках баз Гидры со своим отрядом, где почти бессмертным был только он — и после боя его солдаты вот так же латали дыры на своих телах, а он думал, был ли какой-то шанс сделать так, чтобы ни на ком не оставалось шрамов. 

У Старка вдоль ребер идет длинная розовая полоса — зашитая кожа просвечивает, кровит через жидкий бинт. Он держит на отлёте здоровую руку и периодически бьет ею в стену джета. Куски костюма валяются у его ног и перекатываются с грохотом, когда самолет чуть потряхивает в воздухе. 

— Надо было нам остаться, — мрачно говори Сокол из-за штурвала. — Помогли бы. Вытащили кого смогли. 

— Мы и так вытащили кого смогли, — так же мрачно отвечает Наташа. Старк качает головой и опять шипит от боли. — Задерживаться еще было бы глупо. Не для чего дополнять весь этот бардак международным скандалом и нашим арестом

— Вообще-то было для чего, — замечает Тони. — Мы должны были остаться там. Это выглядело бы правильно.

— Какая теперь разница, как это выглядит, когда мы... когда я разрушила эту больницу? — Ванда еще сильнее кутается, почти душит себя черными рукавами. 

— А та что... блядь, Романофф, мы с тобой вроде ничем таким не занимались, чтоб ты теперь хотела меня убить! Та, что потом было бы легче объяснить всё это дерьмо несчастным случаем! Сокол таскал бы людей к госпиталю, мисс Максимофф навевала бы им сладкие сны...

— Тебе важно только то, как это выглядит? — спрашивает Стив, и это выходит намного резче, чем он хотел. — Не что там на самом деле случилось.

Тони смотрит на него со странным выражением, которое Стив не может понять и в конце концов идентифицирует как жалость.

— Это единственное, что важно, капитан. По крайней мере, для мира.

Стив отворачивается. Может, Старк и прав. В любом случае не его это дело — думать о мире, в котором он все равно ничерта не понимает. Его забота — объяснить Ванде, что иногда дерьмо случается. 

«Дерьмо случается, Роджерс, — говорил полковник Филипс, когда они вернулись после штурма лагеря для военнопленных — потрепанные, израненные, потеряв половину тех, кого должны были спасти. Плохая разведка, плохая подготовка. — Ты еще слишком мало бултыхался в нём, вот и все. И не кисни. Нашу работу не сделаешь по учебнику. Дерьмо, кровь и кошмары, Роджерс — вот чем зарабатывается опыт на войне. Даже когда все это поднимется выше твоей седой задницы, нет никакой гарантии, что ты не совершишь какую-нибудь исключительно тупую ошибку. Учитывай, анализируй, запоминай. И не смотри назад, никогда. Нельзя жить со свернутой шеей».

За бортом самолета — пронзительная синева, чистейшая, абсолютная пустота, чуть тронутая по краю оранжевой тенью будущего восхода. Красиво. Нечеловечески красиво. Стив думает о том, как самолет взрезает сейчас эту красоту железным острым носом, и его пробирает озноб. Ванда, кажется, заснула. Рукава черной кофты свесились с коленей, как две мертвых змеи. Платье Пегги отливало сталью, лепестки цветка колыхались... Стив встряхивает головой. Он не должен об этом думать. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда его солдат...

Однажды он научится не бояться собственного солдата. Особенно после того, как Ванда спасла Стиву жизнь, которую Стив сам поставил под удар. Если бы он не отвлекся, ей бы не пришлось швырять Рамлоу в ту больницу.

Если бы он смог удержать Баки Барнса, тот не стал бы Зимним Солдатом. Он бы вернулся домой, женился на той девчонке из соседнего дома, которая всё по нему сохла... как же её звали-то...

— Капитан!

Стив вскидывает голову. Над ним стоит Наташа с коммуникатором в руках. В экран яростно колотится красная надпись вызова «Хилл». 

— Это Хилл, — говорит Наташа неизвестно зачем. На руках у неё остатки налипшего бинта и кровавые пятна. Она выглядит так, будто выключила внутри лампочку, чтобы побыть в темноте. Стив знает это её состояние — очень редкое. Усталость. Сильная. И лишние мысли. — Думаю, хочет устроить нам небольшую порку.

— Думаю, у неё более обширные планы, — Стив берет коммуникатор.

— О’кей, небольшое четвертование.

Наташа кладет ладонь ему на плечо и почти сразу убирает руку, отходит назад, к креслу, в котором, растопырив обмазанные какой-то желтой мазью пальцы, сидит Старк. Вернее, почти лежит, глаза у него закрыты, а лицо серое. Провалившееся.

— Тони, ты как? — хмурясь, спрашивает Стив.

Старк мотает головой.

— Нормально, кэп. Занимайся Хилл, за мной тут есть кому присмотреть, правда, мисс Рашман?

Он посылает Наташе фирменную улыбку — широкую, как линия восхода солнца. Только это солнце сейчас кажется Стиву каким-то бумажным. Наташе, кажется, тоже, потому что она только вздыхает и закатывает глаза. 

— Что случилось, капитан? — спрашивает Мария, даже не поздоровавшись.

— Мы провалили операцию, — отвечает Стив спокойно. 

— Это я поняла! Я спрашиваю, что случилось? 

Стив сжато излагает ситуацию, от начала до конца, ни о чем не умалчивая. Единственное, о чем он не рассказывает — о своей содержательной беседе с Рамлоу, ограничившись кратким «я замешкался». Когда он замолкает, Мария качает головой, и её точеное лицо не выражает ничего, кроме казенного хладнокровия. Стив знает это выражение. Хилл просчитывает варианты.

— Вы должны объясниться, — говорит она.

— В смысле?

— Мы соберем пресс-конференцию. Ты объяснишь миру, что произошло, и выразишь самое глубокое сожаление. Если этого не сделать прямо сейчас, последствия могут быть чудовищными. Собственно, они и будут. Но так мы отвоюем хоть что-то.

Стив пытается вообразить себе это: толпы журналистов, светящие в глаза камеры, десятки вспышек и голосов — и чувствует внутри пустоту, как в тот момент, когда повёл от себя штурвал самолета над Арктикой. 

— Хорошо. Да. 

— Тебе подготовят пресс-релиз, — чуть мягче говорит Мария. — Думаю, ты справишься.

Он кивает — и тут из динамика раздается знакомый голос:

— При всем уважении, мисс Хилл — это самая паршивая идея, которая только могла прийти вам в голову.

Стив вздергивает голову. Тони сидит, как прежде, не шевелясь, с закрытыми глазами, разве что морщится как от боли. Или от боли — какое к черту «как»! Мария тяжело вздыхает.

— У тебя есть другие?

— Сколько угодно — вплоть до того, чтобы прямо сейчас совершить коллективное самоубийство. И то будет действеннее. Роджерс наедине со стаей пираний! Господи, да уже через десять минут все ленты будут пестреть кадрами «Капитан Америка душит свободную прессу». 

— Вообще-то я умею владеть собой! 

— Вообще-то ты понятия не имеешь, о чем речь. Ты сколько раз был на публике — два, три?

— Пять, — говорит Мария.

— О да. И за это время говорил две-три проникновенных фразы с каменным лицом, а перед этим часами психовал, как девочка перед первой подтанцовкой.

У Стива сами собой сжимаются кулаки. Старк умеет бить — безошибочно, бесстрашно, равнодушно. Может, это и делает его Железным Человеком — звериное чутье чужой крови при непрошибаемой шкуре. Испачканным в мази пальцем Старк поправляет коммуникатор в ухе и кривится от отвращения.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив, стараясь выглядеть спокойным. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Я пойду с тобой. А еще лучше — я пойду один.

— Я командовал этой операцией. Это моя ответственность.

Старк фыркает:

— Спасибо глубокой секретности — никто за пределами базы толком не знает, кто в нашем балагане за что отвечает. Все просто знают, что мы есть — и хотят снять с нас скальпы. Прессе неважно, кто к ним выйдет — главное, чтобы это был один из нас, и очень узнаваемый. Не обижайся, кэп, но я был звездой задолго до того, как тебя вынули из морозилки и сунули в микроволновку. 

Последние слова Тони произносит так мягко, что Стиву кажется, будто его не оскорбили, а погладили по голове. Ощущение неуместное, почти дикое, так и хочется стряхнуть с себя. Мария молчит, и глаза у неё чуть прищурены. Знакомое выражение — сейчас она скажет...

— Ты прав, Тони. Пойдешь ты. Сразу, как прилетите, прямо из самолета. Я всё организую.

— Нет, — говорит Стив, и Тони раздраженно вздыхает. — Мы пойдем оба. Это правильно.

— Ты всё испортишь! 

— Тони, нет.

— Да, черт возьми! Ты все запорешь, и мы костей не соберем. Мария, у Башни еще никто не ходит с плакатами «Мстители, убирайтесь домой»?

— Пока нет. Но думаю, что скоро будут. Мемориальное общество-2012 уже выпустило манифест в соцсетях.

— Вот! Тебе напомнить, кто такие 2012?

Напоминать не надо. Наверно, это самое тяжёлое из всего: сделать свою работу, сделать все, что было в твоих силах — и знать, что тем, кто потерял тогда близких, на это наплевать, потому что им нужно кого-то винить. Кого-то, кто досягаем чуть больше, чем инопланетяне.

— Это не твоё дело, кэп, — Тони трет лоб здоровой рукой, и только тут Стив понимает, что, кажется, попал в какой-то чертов рассинхрон — всё это время смотрел на Старка, который сидит в четырех шагах, и говорил с ним через коммуникатор, как будто находится в тысяче миль. — Когда человек войны извиняется за войну, у него всегда хреново получается, особенно с непривычки. Поверь продавцу смерти.

— Я не буду сидеть где-то, пока тебя рвут на части за мой провал! И ты ранен!

— Ерунда, уже заживает. И это общий провал, кэп. Командная работа, слышал про такое? Все вместе, и каждый занимается своим делом. Ты не летаешь. Я не... ну придумай что-нибудь сам. 

— Стив, — говорит вдруг Наташа. — Послушай его. Он прав. 

Стив качает головой: ему не нравится эта идея, не нравится, не нравится! Он косится на Сэма, но тот сидит за штурвалом, демонстративно не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме приборов и облаков. Ванда вздрагивает во сне. 

— Ладно, — тяжело говорит Стив. — Но...

— Никаких «но», — обрывает Тони. — Мисс Хилл, нужны данные по числу погибших. И свяжитесь с Фондом восстановления, когда я выйду к прессе, мне надо будет знать точные масштабы катастрофы на этот момент. 

— Лучше всего будет собрать журналистов к тому моменту, когда джет сядет на крышу. Сколько времени тебе надо, чтобы привести себя в порядок?

— Нисколько. Я все сделаю здесь. До связи.

— До связи, Тони. Капитан.

Экран гаснет. Стив смотрит в матовую черную поверхность, которая поглощает свет, ничего не возвращая обратно. 

— Сколько нам еще лететь, Сэм?

— Около трех часов, — отвечает тот, не поворачивая головы.

— О’кей, — подает голос Тони и ворочается в кресле, глаза у него по-прежнему закрыты, на скуле наливается здоровый синяк. — Разбудите меня за час до прилета. Надо подготовиться к многократному употреблению.

Стив морщится и откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Что, даже не осадишь, кэп? — интересуется Тони.

— Закрыться другим от удара — это трусость. 

— Если бы я не решил — черта с два ты бы мной закрылся, — резко бросает Старк, и воцаряется полнейшая тишина.

Стив пытается следовать совету полковника Филипса: привычно и бесконечно проматывает в голове все события, определяя точки, в которых всё пошло не так — и неизменно возвращается к хрипу Рамлоу, его изуродованному лицу, поднятому вверх, кривой усмешке. Что он знал? Вряд ли бил наугад — Стив слишком долго работал с ним, чтобы заблуждаться на этот счет: Рамлоу всегда был расчетлив, точен, и если промахивался, то не потому, что плохо целился. Возможно, все это изначально было так и задумано: поставить против него не кого-то, а Баки, выбить почву из-под ног... даже в его времена учили читать противника, искать слабые места, теперь на это работают целые конторы, вооруженные до зубов теориями, которые, если подумать, опаснее любой бомбы... Какого чёрта это только сейчас пришло ему в голову? 

Только потому, что раньше никто не произносил имя Баки Барнса вне его головы?

Стив жмурится, украдкой смотрит на Тони. Тот так и сидит неподвижно — и это, честно говоря, пугает. Стив до сих пор мало знает о нем, кроме того, что Старк единственный, с которым они без тренировок могут работать как одно целое (и общеизвестных вещей вроде гениальности, состояния и бурной жизни, разумеется) — но даже он в курсе, что нормальное состояние Тони — это движение. Когда Старк вернулся на базу, Стив пытался спрашивать, что случилось, но Тони отшутился чем-то вроде «адреналиновые наркоманы не выживают на фермах» — и вид у него при этом был такой, что Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы взять его за локоть, посадить на стул и устроить что-нибудь вроде разговора по душам. Но такие вещи в его исполнении больше напоминали допросы — и Стив так и не решился, а Тони быстро налил себе кофе, забыл кружку на столе, задал несколько несуразных вопросов, вышел, не дослушав, потом вернулся за кофе — и на этот раз пропал уже с концами в своей лаборатории, которая стояла все это время законсервированной и наверняка покрылась какой-нибудь особенной пылью. Обычные вещи плохо совмещались со Старком.

Надо было поговорить тогда. Спросить, что случилось, и, может, рассказать... нет, рассказывать было точно нельзя. Не теперь. Если Стив не сделал ничего, когда Тони был в лучшей форме, то вот этому Тони — худому, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, будто высыхающему изнутри — говорить о смерти Говарда и Марии нельзя было точно. Стив не знал точной причины, по которой Тони дошел до такого состояния, но это было что-то действительно страшное, насколько он мог понять. И он даже пытался выяснить это через Гугл — что случилось между тем моментом, когда они расстались летним днем возле новой базы, и тем, когда Тони буквально влетел на тренировку, без костюма, в смысле, в нормальном человеческом костюме-тройке, и заявил, что хочет «вернуться на сцену на разок-на два». Стив до сих пор не может понять, взбесился от этой фразы — или испугался. Потому что в сочетании с матовым, погасшим взглядом Старка она казалась особенно чудовищной. Гугл хранил молчание. И Стив решил молчать тоже.

Тони не узнает. Не сейчас. А потом... потом будет потом. Только Стиву кажется, что они оба платят сейчас за его молчание — Тони этой странной для него неподвижностью, Стив тем, что вынужден на неё смотреть — а тишина, в которой плавает хриплый голос Рамлоу и имя Баки, разрастается внутри, как опухоль, давит и вот-вот рванёт, уничтожив и его, и Старка, и всю команду, и ничего не подозревающих людей внизу, на которых рухнут куски джета.

— Сэм, давай сменю?

— Не надо. Ты же знаешь, мне нравится.

Это правда. Сэм терпеть не может весь наземный транспорт, от машин до самокатов, но ловит настоящий кайф от того, как огромная махина слушается его рук на высоте в 12 тысяч. За штурвалом он забывает обо всём — даже как уходить в себя без шанса найти дорогу обратно. Стив ставит таймер и закрывает глаза. Если он позволил Тони отдуваться за всех, то по крайней мере, поможет ему подготовиться. В чем бы это ни выражалось. Он думает, что не сможет заснуть, так ведь было первое время, когда он очнулся после Арктики — и почти ненавидит себя, когда тело, работающее с неумолимостью современных кофемашин, просто вырубает сознание и отключается следом. 

Пронзительный сигнал таймера выводит Стива из сна одним рывком. Он часто моргает, трет затекшую шею, оглядывает кабину. Наташа сидит в наушниках, смотрит в одну точку. Ванда по-прежнему спит — что неудивительно, её сила примерно как тело Стива, сама решает, что прямо сейчас делать носителю, чтобы не рехнуться. Старк, кажется, спит тоже — но когда Стив подходит ближе и едва касается пальцами плеча, он мгновенно вскидывается, смотрит воспаленными темными глазами вверх, и Стив почти шарахается: столько во взгляде Старка больной отрешенности. Это похоже на окно в девятый круг ада, о котором любил рассказывать их школьный и сильно пьющий учитель — пространство холода и льда, в которое по шею вмерзают грешники, без надежды выбраться, без шанса согреться... Тони моргает, тянется — и наваждение пропадает, как не было.

— Чем тебе помочь? — спрашивает Стив.

Тони трет лицо здоровой левой рукой и с отвращением смотрит на правую.

— Притащишь сюда джаккузи — цены тебе не будет.

Стив хмыкает:

— Влажные полотенца подойдут? 

— О, агент Романофф по-прежнему маниакально ценит чистоту! Это радует. Доставай.

Стив открывает широкую панель в хвосте самолета, «женское царство», как его ехидно назвал когда-то Фьюри, за что получил такой взгляд от Наташи, что смешался — редчайшее зрелище. Коробки спрессованных салфеток и полотенец, с равным успехом годятся смывать грязь и кровь — действительно толковая мысль, но до того, как она пришла в голову Наташе, джет был начинен только вооружением, техникой, лекарствами и военными пайками. Стив вскрывает упаковку, вынимает тонкую мягкую полоску, передает Старку и смотрит, как тот, морщась, оттирает пальцы. Ожог, вероятно, был не слишком сильным, а может, лекарство по-настоящему хорошее — кожа не вздувается, не оползает, просто слишком красная, да суставы распухли. Тони бросает пожелтевший комок на пол, протягивает открытую ладонь, требовательно шевелит пальцами.

— Больно? — зачем-то спрашивает Стив, хотя и так понятно.

— Терпимо. Однажды я газовую горелку на ногу уронил — вот это было действительно весело. Однако же Рамлоу разжился чем-то приличным — не думал, что можно проплавить мой костюм. Тебе очень повезло, капитан, да и всем на той площади тоже.

— А людям в больнице нет.

— Это точно, — вздыхает Тони и бросает под ноги еще один комок, осторожно сгибает и разгибает пальцы. — Годится, теперь потри мне спинку, я не дотянусь.

Он выворачивается из поддоспешника. Застревает головой где-то у рукава, матерится. Стив быстро сгребает ткань в горсть, тянет вверх, стараясь не задеть рану на боку, и пока он это делает, Старк, решив, видимо, что он и без него справится, быстро вылезает из штанов. Поворачивается спиной и бросает:

— Давай скорее.

Он делает всё это с равнодушным бесстыдством солдата, и Стива передергивает, так не идет оно этому смуглому телу. Он вытягивает широкое полотенце из коробки и начинает обтирать плечи Тони, липкие от пота. Тони стоит неподвижно, только когда Стив ведет полотенцем вдоль позвоночника и задевает кожу пальцами, нервно вздрагивает. Стив меняет полотенце, старается сделать всё четко, быстро, безлично — но почему-то не получается. Хочется прикрыть чем-нибудь это обнаженное нервное тело — от стальных стен, от ледяного неба снаружи, от далекой земли, от себя. Широкое белое полотно выползает с шорохом из картонной щели, кожа в мурашках и шрамах кажется болезненно горячей, крупная родинка на позвонке — матово-черной, притягивает свет, ничего не отдает обратно... 

— Ты там заснул, что ли? — сердито спрашивает Старк. 

— Минуту, — Стив делает шаг назад. — Боялся зацепить твою рану.

— Зря боялся. Все придется перебинтовывать. Если из меня на глазах у изумленной публики польётся кровь, это будет, может, и неплохо, но чересчур драматично даже на мой вкус. Позови Романофф, а то...

— Я умею накладывать бинт, Тони.

Старк, не оборачиваясь, хмыкает:

— Может, мне приятнее, когда боль причиняет женщина?

— Я вообще больно не сделаю, — замечает Стив, и Старк беззвучно смеется, только плечи дрожат.

— Сказал бы, что жажду сладких мучений, но тебя же не прошибешь, потому что ты нихрена не понимаешь. Давай, тащи аптечку.

С аптечкой Стив копается довольно долго — почему-то ему кажется, что надо дать Старку время. Старк, кажется, того же мнения — возится в углу, шуршит коробкой, жужжит дверью своего шкафа, в который, как все они, всегда грузит комплект какой-то цивильной одежды — с такой работой никогда не знаешь, куда в результате тебя занесет и сколько придется там торчать... Когда Стив оборачивается, Тони уже наполовину одет — и даже в этом "наполовину" выглядит пижоном: серые брюки, прямые плечи, вздернутый подбородок. Только лицо не вписывается в антураж — слишком глубокие круги под глазами и слишком яркий синяк на скуле.

— Кэп, пока ты будешь там копаться, мы приземлимся прямо в окружение!

— Извини, решил, что тебе надо привести себя в порядок. 

— О, а я был не в порядке? — Тони поднимает руку, подставляя бок. — Давай уже.

Рана и в самом деле не выглядит страшной, по сравнению с тем, чего Стив навидался, тут не о чем даже переживать. Просто кожа глубоко и длинно прорезана от ребер к животу. Даже края почти ровные, должно хорошо зажить. Стив быстро обрабатывает всё антисептиком и слой за слоем кладет бинт — очень аккуратно, стараясь лишний раз не коснуться вспухших краев соединенной металлическими стежками кожи. Тони часто дышит сквозь зубы.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Стив, не поднимая головы.

— У агента Романофф руки понежнее.

— То-то ты так орал. — Стив усмехается, пытаясь вернуть подачу.

Тони не ловит — молчит, и от этого Стиву становится не по себе. Он быстро доделывает работу, и пока встаёт — какая-то капля падает ему на плечо. Он поднимает глаза и успевает лишь на мгновение поймать взглядом серо-белую кожу, вспухшие губы, пот, катящийся градом со лба, остановившийся взгляд — прежде чем Тони ныряет лицом в полотенце, тщательно трет и выныривает обратно.

— Извини, соврал насчет «не больно», — говорит Стив.

— Можно подумать, ты можешь кого-нибудь обмануть, кэп, — фыркает Тони. 

— Детки, вам там не помочь? — интересуется Наташа, и они оба вздрагивают, оборачиваются. Наташа в их сторону даже не смотрит, что-то листает и листает в планшете, и в ушах у нее по-прежнему наушники.

— Пока нет, — отвечает Стив, хотя понимает, что она не слышит. — Что-то еще сделать, Тони?

— Нет, дальше я сам, — Тони вынимает чехол с тщательно отглаженной рубашкой. — Но ты можешь подглядывать, я не против. Если включишь какую-нибудь подходящую музыку, получишь море удовольствия. 

— Вряд ли, ты же одеваешься, а не... 

Стив останавливает себя на полуслове, понимая, что в своих попытках разрядить обстановку и поддержать тон Старка нечаянно зашел куда-то не туда. За что тут же и платится — Тони смеривает его таким заинтересованным медленным взглядом, что остается только и вправду отойти подальше, шага за три-четыре, и приглядывать. 

Стива хватает на пять минут.

— Дай я, — говорит он мрачно, перехватывая руки Тони за запястья, подальше от ожогов. Тони дёргается, смотрит бешено:

— Рад вызывать у тебя жалость, но я сам справлюсь! 

— Угу. — Стив быстро застегивает пуговицы. — Обдерешь пальцы. Кровавые пятна на рубашке — это на твой вкус не мелодраматично? И если тебя успокоит — я в жизни не испытывал к тебе никакой жалости. Поздновато начинать.

Он берется за пояс брюк и быстро заправляет рубашку внутрь. Тони закатывает глаза.

— Успокоит, но отчасти. Хочешь успокоить совсем, скажи, что мечтал залезть ко мне в штаны. — Стив тяжело вздыхает и начинает застегивать пуговицы на брюках. — Знаешь, как мы сейчас с тобой выглядим?

— Как два нормальных человека, из которых один не может справиться с одеждой, потому что у него распухли пальцы, а второй ему помогает. Выключи уже свое похабное воображение, Тони, сделай милость. 

— Не могу! Ты стоишь передо мной на коленях — это, знаешь ли, возбуждает!

— Оно и видно, — отвечает Стив, усмехаясь. Тот факт, что Тони, который неплохо знает, что такое армия, до сих пор рассчитывает смутить его такими шуточками, неизменно поражает и временами веселит. Вот как сейчас. Он застегивает пряжку ремня, убирает его в шлевку. — Галстук?

Тони подает ему полосу лилового шелка и задирает голову, открывая шею,

Узел выходит кривым, и Старк заявляет, что так и пойдет — «это» точно покажет прессе всю глубину хаоса и растерянности в рядах Мстителей по поводу произошедшего. Стив распускает галстук и интересуется, будут ли пожелания — принц альберт, виндзор, крестовый?

— Кэ-эп, — тянет Тони, — да ты у нас был светским львом или я что-то пропустил?

— Вращался в высшем обществе. Неделю примерно, сразу после сыворотки и перед фронтом. Вязать не умею, но названия запомнил. 

Тони смеется, кадык ходит под кожей и глаза наверняка блестят — как раньше. Хорошо. Хорошо. Стив подтягивает новый узел, поправляет воротник. 

— Кажется, нормально. 

— Придется довериться твоему вкусу. — Тони опускает голову, и взгляд у него и вправду совсем другой — намного живее. — Сколько у нас там еще? 

— Сэм, сколько? — кричит Стив, и тут самолет встряхивает, так что он едва успевает перехватить Тони, прежде чем тот ударится о раскрытую дверцу, и едва успевает расставить ноги пошире, чтоб не свалиться.

— Минут тридцать, — кричит в ответ Сэм. — Снижаемся. Даже жалко — вы, ребята, и амиша в депрессии развеселите. 

— Кэп, выпусти меня, все кости переломаешь.

— Давай-ка я тебе помогу лучше до кресла добраться, — предлагает Стив, чуть ослабляя хватку поперек плечей Старка. Он полностью уверен, что Тони сейчас зарычит, но тот только ухмыляется. 

— А давай. Доставка стратегически важного груза неповрежденным — это настоящая задача для суперсолдата.

Стив готов зарычать сам — но как-то сдерживается.

Когда самолет садится на крышу Башни, Старк выходит первым, на ходу застегивая пиджак, который надел сам, проигнорировав предложение Стива помочь. Наташа будит Ванду, свернувшуюся в комок в кресле. Та поднимается с трудом, шатается, хлопает мутными глазами. Стив аккуратно встряхивает ее за плечи.

— Прилетели, — говорит он, и на лице Ванды медленно проступает ужас. Стив быстро берет тонкие руки в свои. — Слушай меня. Слушай! 

— Я их убила, — шепчет Ванда. — Я же не хотела, я не успела...

— Я тоже не успел. И ты спасла меня — и кучу людей, которые были рядом. Если бы бомба Рамлоу взорвалась на земле, жертв было бы больше.

Он не знает этого наверняка, но говорит так твердо, как может — и, кажется, это немного помогает: девочка обмякает, её взгляд проясняется. Хорошо. Сэм, который стоит прямо напротив, болезненно морщится, качает головой. Потом подходит ближе и аккуратно принимает Ванду из рук капитана.

— Пойдем-ка со мной, детка, — говорит он мягко. — Давай, иди ко мне. Вот, молодец. Плачь. Плачь, детка. 

Ванда рыдает, всхлипывает, чуть ли не кричит. Стив не видел её такой даже после смерти брата; иногда Алая Ведьма казалась ему даже невозмутимее Романофф. Возможно, этого и надо было по-настоящему опасаться. Он вдруг вспоминает один день восемь... нет, сто лет назад: жарко, тяжелая пропотевшая форма липнет к телу, легкие горят огнем — и крик «граната!» 

Он тогда сделал все правильно, и даже сам не понял, как. Почему же сегодня не смог? Надо было броситься на Рамлоу, подмять под себя вместе с его чертовой бомбой — это тело выдержало падение самолета, значит, могло задержать и взрывную волну, и осколки, и может быть — никто бы не погиб...

— Стив? 

Наташа обеспокоенно хмурится, вглядываясь в его лицо. 

— Ничего. Все нормально.

— Незаметно. Думаешь, что можно было сделать, а ты не сделал. Даже не начинай. Нельзя жить с вывернутой шеей. — Он вздрагивает. — Что?

— Командир мой. Говорил то же самое.

— Мудрый мужик. У него русских корней не было?

— Нет вроде бы. Не спрашивал. 

— А похоже. Пойдем, красавчик. Посмотрим номер «Стая акул ест с руки у Тони Старка».

Тони обнаруживается сразу на выходе с посадочной площадки — в окружении секретаря ООН Тадеуша Росса, Марии Хилл и еще какого-то парня в квадратных очках и с выражением лица человека, который вынужден молча терпеть зубную боль. Мария замазывает синяк на щеке Старка тональным кремом, тот кривится каждый раз, когда она прикасается к нему. И вид у всех такой, словно они друг с другом совершенно не знакомы и не имеют к этому ни малейшего желания. Увидев Наташу и Стива, Росс цепляет на лицо бритвенно тонкую улыбку.

— Добрый день, капитан. Жаль, что всё так случилось, не правда ли?

— Да, — отвечает Стив сдержанно, и Старк закатывает глаза. — Добрый день, сэр.

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете всю серьёзность ситуации? 

— Вполне, сэр.

— Тогда...

— Господи, Росс, мы только что это обсуждали! — рявкает Старк. — Капитан, сделай милость, иди куда шел, эти игрушки для взрослых мальчиков!

— Игрушки? — тихо переспрашивает Стив. 

Голос Старка отдается звоном в ушах, эхом взрыва, ударом взрывчатки о металл: щит на Рамлоу, сам сверху, ссадина на скуле Старка просвечивает сквозь слой крема, выглядит отвратительно фальшивой, зато густое бешенство в тёмных глазах — настоящее, так что и хочется нырнуть в него, искупаться, обрасти правотой, как шкурой, и стать неуязвимым. Стив делает шаг вперед, Тони скалится ему в лицо — и тут между ними оказывается рыжая макушка Романофф.

— Дайте-ка сюда, — говорит она, уверенно забирает у Марии баночку с кремом и широко, ладонью проводит по лицу Старка, размазывая грим. Тот аж шарахается и отступает, смотрит на Наташу почти растерянно. Она улыбается: — Ну, мистер Старк, не дёргайтесь. Невежливо отказывать женщине, когда она хочет вспомнить старые времена.

— С удовольствием, мисс Рашман, — говорит Тони.

На лице его расцветает ответная улыбка, и Стив почти слышит, как шуршит бумага. Это отрезвляет его. Он поворачивается и уходит прочь.

В душ он идет сразу, с порога, даже форму заканчивает сбрасывать уже под ледяными струями — и так и стоит неподвижно, пока не начинает трясти, как бывало первое время после разморозки — по ночам, всегда по ночам, и кровать, застеленная белым, казалась слежавшимся сугробом. Стив ненавидит холод — кажется, это даже есть в его досье, иначе откуда в его форме система поддержки температуры, хотя ясно же откуда, Старк сделал, это ведь он у нас за всё платит, всё изобретает и следит, чтобы всё выглядело как следует... Стив толкает рычаг крана в другую сторону, его окатывает жаром. Пар лижет заледеневшие колени — и Стив вдруг понимает, что разговоры со Старком в самолете были единственным, что заглушало в нём хриплый смех Рамлоу. Вода согревает, плавит, жжёт, и дико хочется спать; Стив быстро намыливается, ополаскивается и выходит из кабины. Форма лежит на полу, намокшие рукава — тёмные от воды, грудь и колени — от крови. Стив обматывается полотенцем, бережно поднимает костюм и выходит в комнату.

Там, слава богу, никого нет; Вижен никак не усвоит манеру стучать или входить через дверь, так что пару раз выходило крайне неловко — в основном потому, что на попытки прикрыться новый член команды голосом Джарвиса заметил, что капитану совершенно нечего стыдиться, поскольку он пропорционально соответствует нормам и даже идеалам. Стив чуть сквозь землю не провалился — он ненавидел чувствовать себя неловко и, кажется, только чудом тогда удержал лицо, раз уж не удержал полотенце... 

— Добрый вечер, капитан. Мисс Максимофф в порядке?

Стив едва успевает дернуть наверх джинсы.

— Не совсем, Вижен. Но с ней Сэм. Это всё?

Голос звучит раздражённо, он это знает, человек уже бы удрал, но человек из вибраниума только качает головой.

— Нет. Я пришел сказать, что пресс-конференция мистера Старка началась. Возможно, вы захотите посмотреть.

И с этими словами он исчезает в стене. Стив прикрывает глаза, садится на постель, рядом с формой, которую надо бы отдать почистить и вообще привести в божеское состояние. Ледяной душ был всё-таки плохой идеей. Он трёт лицо руками, встает, вынимает из шкафа первую попавшуюся рубашку. 

Капли с рукавов формы пачкают светлый ковер.

Телевизор в огромной пустой переговорной похож на какое-то инопланетное чудовище — нависает, смотрит пристально пустым матовым лицом. Четыре монитора, на которые идет трансляция из конференц-зала — с разных углов, всё как положено для безопасности — отсвечивают цветными пятнами, выглядят маленькими и безобидными. Как солнце на фотографиях, или солнце с земли, на которое можно смотреть сквозь темные стекла, лежа далеко внизу на песке и не имея ни малейшего шанса рассыпаться раскалённым прахом. Стив отворачивается от них, нажимает кнопку пульта — и его почти ослепляет вспышками камер, в эпицентре которых стоит невозмутимый Старк в своем лиловом галстуке. Камеры беспощадны — цепляют, тащат наружу сухой блеск глаз, заострившиеся скулы, линии глубоких морщин в углах губ. Тони выглядит отвратительно — и уверенно. 

— ... тье, о котором мы все сожалеем. Этого не должно было случиться, — говорит он и замолкает. 

— Неплохо, — говорит Наташа за спиной Стива и, когда он резко оборачивается, кивает на экран: — По нему видно, что он действительно чувствует. Всегда. Поэтому Старка так любят камеры, а тебя нет.

Стив морщится. 

— Как там Ванда?

— Вижен пытается её накормить и развлечь. Прибавь-ка.

— Угу, — он берет пульт. — Только мы, кажется, всё пропустили.

— Да нет, сейчас как раз десерт… — Наташа придвигает кресло поближе к Стиву, похлопывает его по руке. — Не переживай, он справится. Ты не представляешь, что Старк может сделать в экстремальных условиях. 

На экране Тони приподнимает вверх обе руки, отвечая на вопросы о Ванде Максимофф, которая «совершила это чудовищное убийство»: 

— Мисс Максимофф пыталась действовать в экстремальных обстоятельствах, — говорит он решительно, но голос его звучит мягко, убеждающе. — На площади были люди. Она пыталась спасти их.

— Убив других людей?

— Она не имела никакого намерения кого-то убивать. Мисс Максимофф хотела защитить ни в чём не повинных граждан от безумца с бомбой. У неё не получилось — это не делает её чудовищем.

— Что Мстители делали в Лагосе?

— ООН и наше минобороны сожгут меня заживо, если я отвечу. Учитывая ситуацию — это было бы правильно. Но я должен думать не о себе, а о национальной безопасности. 

Он говорит это устало и серьезно, десятки вспышек освещают его лицо — изломанное, вымотанное, с детски измученным взглядом и абсолютно открытое, и зал на мгновение замолкает. Наташа рядом хмыкает, качает головой.

— Я же говорила тебе. 

— А то, что вы устроили в Нью-Йорке два года назад, грохнули на город какие-то чертовы огромные самолеты и разрушили парочку небоскребов заодно — это тоже была национальная безопасность? — кричит кто-то, воспользовавшись моментом тишины.

Старк слегка щурится:

— Мы говорим о тех самолетах, которые должны были накрыть весь мир сетью красных маячков и убить пару-тройку миллионов взрослых, детей и неродившихся младенцев? Я думал, эта история известна всем из интернета — спасибо агенту Романофф и Капитану Америка. Тоталитарная секта, которая внедрилась во все сферы нашей жизни, включая правительство, полицию, бизнес, церкви, школы… да. Это было опасно для нации. И нет, это невозможно было сделать иначе.

— В Заковии тоже было нельзя?

Тони поворачивает голову. Черная женщина в строгом костюме стоит, сжимая в одной руке диктофон, а в другой какой-то белый прямоугольник. Крупный план — ненакрашенные губы, идеально уложенные волосы, прямая шея с плоской широкой цепочкой. И остановившийся взгляд снайпера. 

Стив начинает подниматься из кресла.

Женщина поворачивает прямоугольник к Старку: фотография с изломанными белыми углами, крупный план — следы пальцев, растекшиеся капли, будто проплавившие глянец, белые зубы, сморщенный от смеха нос, запрокинутая голова, красная футболка… Камера поворачивается к Тони — и Стив вылетает из переговорной, еще успев услышать за спиной резкий выдох Наташи. 

Кто-то вскрикивает и исчезает с дороги, лифт тихо звякает где-то внизу, ступени раскатываются эхом под ногами: два этажа вниз, три, шесть… Стив прыгает в лестничный пролет, летит, проваливается, цепляется и снова бежит, зная, что не успеет — и, схватившись за ручку закрытой двери, как за ремень щита, еще успевает выдохнуть, прежде чем толкнуть себя вперед и снова увидеть лицо Тони Старка. Ломкое, как протаявший, разбитый лед, из-за которого вот-вот польётся темная кровь океана.

— Извините, господа, — говорит Стив в ошалевшей тишине. — Я опоздал. 

Зал взрывается. На лице Марии Хилл играет кроткая улыбка человека, который обдумывает зверское убийство, и это не внушает уверенности — как и вспышки камер, и несколько десятков голосов, которые стараются перекричать друг друга, все это мучительно напоминает Стиву кошмар, навеянный когда-то Алой Ведьмой, девчонкой, навзрыд ревущей по тому, что не вернуть. Его солдатом. Стив делает шаг вперед — к женщине с фотографией в правой руке и диктофоном в левой. 

— Мы сделали все, что могли, мэм, — говорит он. — Но этого оказалось мало. Простите меня.

Вспышки бьют в глаза слева и справа, камеры, похожие на глаза инопланетных тварей, тычутся в лицо. Женщина смотрит на него безнадежным матовым взглядом, и Стив тонет в нем, захлебывается в ледяной воде чужого непоправимого горя.

— Вы ведь не из нашего мира, да? — спрашивает она хрипло.

Стив качает головой.

— Я из Бруклина, мэм. Только очень давно.

— А. У вас там были дети?

— Нет. Я не успел.

— А у всех остальных?

— Боюсь, что нет, мэм.

Женщина протягивает ему фотографию.

— Тогда возьмите моего. Его звали Мэтью.

Он протягивает ладонь. Карточка совсем ничего не весит. Оператор толкает его в плечо, и он, пошатнувшись, сжимает пальцы, удерживая фото за края. Мэтью смеется, запрокинув голову к небу. 

— Спасибо, мэм.

Она кивает — коротко, четко, и поворачивается, желая уйти, но вокруг столбенеет и кричит сомкнутое кольцо тел. Стив раздвигает толпу плечом — и смотрит в согнутую спину матери Мэтью всё то время, пока кольцо не сжимается опять. Все две-три секунды. 

— Давайте не все сразу, — говорит Стив, повышая голос до командного, и это действует, бог знает, почему. Может, потому что Капитан Америка не тот парень, которого можно ослушаться — даже если он иначе одет.

***

— Ты все запорол, — говорит Тони сипло, когда они со Стивом остаются одни в переговорной.

Стив устало пожимает плечами. Разговор с Россом выдался чудовищно тяжелым, а до этого они со Старком и Хилл орали друг на друга, а до этого Стив двадцать минут отвечал на вопросы журналистов, сидя рядом с Тони за столом, слишком длинным и широким для двоих — не говоря про одного, и эти двадцать минут были самыми долгими в его жизни. Фото Мэтью лежало у него под ладонями; Стив положил их перед собой, как для школьной порки, и старался закрыть от Старка даже выступающие уголки в белых трещинах. А Старк держался отлично: смотрел прямо, говорил спокойно и снова выглядел уверенным, и когда всё кончилось — первым делом заявил, что хочет кофе. Сэм шарахнул в этот кофе столько виски, что даже Стив почувствовал легкое тепло. Тони выпил залпом, не поморщившись, содрал пиджак, швырнул его на диван и сказал: «Ты чертов идиот», — после чего разговор продолжался исключительно на повышенных тонах. Неудивительно, что Старк осип. 

— Тони, мы уже сто раз с тобой это обсудили. И с Россом. И даже с прессой. Это паршивая идея!

— И ты заявил об этом на весь мир! Нам жаль, но никакого контроля, мы для этого слишком хороши! 

— Я сказал не это.

— Да неважно, что именно ты сказал! Важно, как это было воспринято, кэп. Черт побери, ты мог просто прикинуться плакатом с надписью «Мы подумаем»? 

— Нет.

— Ну конечно. Как я мог подумать, что идеал хотя бы притворится сомневающимся смертным!

Стив тяжело вздыхает, трёт лицо руками, слушая, как звякает стекло о стекло, как виски с бульканьем льется в стакан, и очень жалеет, что не может напиться. Хотя, судя по состоянию Старка, это не особо помогает. 

— Третья порция за двадцать минут, — замечает Стив.

— Иди нахрен.

— Что случилось, Тони?

— Кроме того, что ты ворвался на пресс-конференцию и заявил, что в наше время никому нельзя доверять, и поэтому вся мировая общественность может утереться?

— С тобой. Почему ты вернулся? Почему ты пьёшь? Я за четыре года ни разу не видел, чтобы…

Тони даже не усмехается — весь кривится в злой ухмылке:

— Потому что большие мальчики так делают, когда им хочется. Ты лет через сто тоже перейдешь от идиотских поступков к чему-нибудь менее разрушительному.

— Что значит «тоже», Тони?

— Иди нахрен, я сказал.

Стив встает, обходит стол, сметает на пол стакан. Тони щурится бешено и, глядя ему в глаза, тянет руку к бутылке. 

— Что, драться со мной будешь, кэп? 

Его зрачки расширены, мокрый рот кажется разбухшим, на щеках и шее красные пятна, по вискам катится пот. Стив, морщась, толкает бутылку в сторону и кладет ладонь на взмокший лоб. 

— У тебя жар, — говорит он и собирается уже убрать руку — Старк не любит прикосновений — но Тони вдруг обмякает, закрывает глаза. 

— Я убил его, — бормочет он так невнятно, что и слов-то почти не разобрать, просто звук идет по руке, как по проводу, горячая кожа под пальцами скользит, напирает, будто хочет врасти внутрь, и Стив вдруг почти чувствует на своих плечах жар буйного летнего солнца. Топор легкий, как перышко, усталость никак не приходит, синее платье Пегги со стальным отливом, больные глаза Старка, ребятишки Клинта, которые все просили повторить фокус с поленом, занозы, которые полвечера вытаскивал из ладоней и из-под ногтей… Голова у Тони тяжелая, взмокшие волосы прострелены сединой, и Стива вдруг охватывает ледяной ужас при мысли, что Тони вот-вот свалится вперед, прямо на него, вот так, с закрытыми глазами. 

А он не поймает. 

— У меня был командир, — говорит Стив, так и не отнимая руки. — Он говорил, что мы не можем спасти всех.

Тони хрипло смеется.

— И что, действует?

— Не всегда. Но если… если думать постоянно о том, что ты мог бы сделать и не сделал — сойдешь с ума.

Тони вздрагивает, резко поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза — и Стиву снова кажется, что он захлебывается, тонет в черной ледяной воде.

— Не мой случай, Стив. Я как раз сделал все, что мог. 

Он чувствует себя беспомощным, бесполезным, нелепым. Будто вернулся на сто лет назад и снова стал цирковой обезьянкой в нелепом трико, фальшивым героем, который только и умел, что веселить своими подвигами ребятишек. Будто замешкался, не поймал, не услышал крика, принял гранату за учебную. Взгляд Тони тускнеет, он встряхивается, выпрямляет спину, скупо улыбается — всё сразу, в один момент, как в современном кино, где человека вмиг затягивает звериная шкура, как тут и была, не отличишь от настоящей — и это ведь Тони рассказывал ему, как всё делается, и хохотал над его наивным интересом, и выглядел при этом таким довольным? Стив кладет ладонь на затылок Тони, вжимает в себя его фальшивое лицо, переступает неловко — ближе, еще ближе, перехватывает поперек плечей, как в трясущемся самолете. И ждет взрыва. Но Тони стоит неподвижно, только тело под рубашкой горит, идет волнами дрожи. Он молчит — и Стив не знает, что сказать, он не Сэм, а Тони не шестнадцатилетняя девчонка, но может, в этом всё дело, может, это просто неважно, кто они «не» — не боги, не герои, не солдаты, не зрячие, не виновные…

— Ты сейчас пойдешь со мной в медблок, — говорит Стив шёпотом, потом прокашливается и добавляет: — Будешь сопротивляться — унесу.

— Звучит заманчиво, — глухо отвечает Тони. — Я убил этого мальчишку. И не только его.

— А у меня был единственный друг, которого я не спас. И его… изменили. И пока я семьдесят лет валялся во льду, он убивал людей. — Тони дёргается в его объятии, и Стив сильнее прижимает его к себе. — Не говори мне, что я не виноват — это неважно. Всё, что сегодня случилось — тоже моя ошибка. Это на мне, Тони, все эти мертвые люди — на мне, и это нельзя изменить, хотя я дал бы голову себе оторвать, отдал бы это тело, всё что угодно, но это бесполезно. Мы просто… мы должны жить дальше, Тони. Понимаешь? Учесть ошибки. И жить дальше. Спасать тех, кого можем. 

Тони молчит так долго, что Стив уже вполне готов исполнить свою угрозу и отнести его в медблок: жаром от взмокшего тела шибает так, что ладони горят. Но тут Тони, не отстраняясь, произносит:

— Помнишь, что ты мне говорил у Бартона? Каждый раз, когда кто-то пытается выиграть войну до её начала, гибнут невинные. — Стив кивает, и Тони продолжает, помедлив: — Ты боишься тотального контроля. Боишься, что кнопка от Мстителей будет не у тех людей, и разверзнется ад. Разве это не то же самое?

Стив раздраженно выдыхает, но не разжимает рук.

— Ты всё-таки прохиндей, Старк.

— Если б я не использовал подходящие моменты, моя компания давно бы прогорела. Подумай. Прошу тебя, черт побери, подумай. Мы погасим кризис, добавим к договору поправки, да в конце концов, у нас будет вся возможная информация, чтобы никто не мог использовать нас втемную. Если это может спасти жизни, если это всех успокоит и даст нам делать то, что мы делаем — почему нет?!

Стив только качает головой. Может быть, Тони прав. Что они будут делать? Что он будет делать в мире, который сам отказывается от его защиты? Тони смотрит, не отрываясь, прямо ему в глаза, так пристально, будто ищет там что-то немыслимое и существующее только в теории.

— Я подумаю, Тони, — серьезно говорит Стив, и Тони выдыхает, обдавая его запахом виски. — А теперь пошли-ка к врачу.

— Если ты это сказал, только чтобы меня не тащить на себе…

— Господи, конечно, нет! 

— Стив!

Они резко отодвигаются друг от друга. Стив оборачивается. Наташа стоит в дверях, в руках телефон, она хмурится — и у него падает сердце.

— Это из больницы, — говорит Наташа. 

Он кивает и протягивает руку за трубкой. Нечаянно нажимает не на ту кнопку — и стоит, почти не чувствуя в руках веса пластмассы и слушая короткие гудки. 

— Что случилось, капитан? — спрашивает Тони за спиной. 

— Мне надо идти, — отвечает он, отключая трубку и передавая её Наташе. — Спасибо, Нат.

Наташа бросает на него сочувственный взгляд — но ничего не говорит. Просто зачем-то закрывает за собой дверь. Стив уже готов последовать за ней, но тут на плечо ему ложится горячая ладонь.

— Кэп, что случилось? — с нажимом повторяет Тони.

Странно, что он не может ответить сразу. В конце концов, разве было не очевидно, что это вот-вот случится?

— Моя девушка умерла.

Тони не отвечает — но и руки не убирает, это держит Стива, словно якорная цепь, не давая сойти с места. Он стоит, думая о морщинистых пальцах на своей руке, о синем платье со стальным оттенком, о старом иссохшем теле, слишком маленьком даже для больничной кровати. Об огромном столе, за которым могут потеряться два человека, и колких уголках фотографии, и о Ванде, кутающейся в два черных рукава, о сиплом голосе Рамлоу, глупой учебной гранате, железной руке Баки, которая могла бы быть сейчас живой — нет, не могла, сейчас не могла, наверное…

— Все нормально, — бормочет Тони, неловко обнимая его со спины. — Плачь, Стив. Плачь.

fin


End file.
